Mogami Moga
もが |image = Moga2018.png |nickname = , , |birthdate = |birthplace = |zodiac = |height = 162cm |bloodtype = A |occupation = Talent, Model, Actress |genre = |acts = Dempagumi.inc |twitter = |instagram = |blog = mogatanpe mogatanpe Ameblo (inactive) |website = Official Website |active = 2011 – Present |mcolor = |graduate = August 6, 2017 (Left) |agency = Dear Stage }} ( もが) is a former member of Dempagumi.inc. She had joined the group in December 25, 2011. She left the group on August 6, 2017. She remains active in the entertainment business as a talent, model and actress. Profile *'Name': Mogam Discography Featured In Albums= Albums * 2013.12.11 WORLD WIDE DEMPA * 2015.02.18 WWDD * 2016.04.27 GOGO DEMPA Best Albums * 2016.12.21 WWDBEST ~Dempa Ryoukou!~ (WWDBEST ~電波良好!~) |-| Singeles= Singles * 2012.05.23 Demparade Japan / Tsuyoi Kimochi Tsuyoi Ai (でんぱれーどJAPAN/強い気持ち・強い愛) * 2012.07.18 Kirakira Tune / Sabotage (キラキラチューン/Sabotage) * 2013.01.16 W.W.D / Fuyu e to Hashiridasuo! (W.W.D/冬へと走りだすお!) * 2013.05.29 Denden Passion (でんでんぱっしょん) * 2013.10.02 W.W.D II * 2014.03.12 Sakura Apparition (サクラあっぱれーしょん) * 2014.05.14 Dear☆Stage e Yokoso♡〜Budokan LIVE Kinen Genteban〜 (Dear☆Stageへようこそ♡〜武道館LIVE記念限定盤〜) * 2014.07.30 Chururi Chururira (ちゅるりちゅるりら) * 2014.11.26 Dempari Night (でんぱーりーナイト) * 2015.06.17 Otsukare Summer! (おつかれサマー!) * 2015.09.16 Ashita Chikyuu ga Konagona ni Nattemo (あした地球がこなごなになっても) * 2016.11.02 SaiΨSai Kouchou! (最Ψ最好調!) Collaboration Singles * 2013.10.12 Denden Passion / IDOL (w/ BiS) * 2014.11.12 Ai ga Arukara!! (愛があるから! !) (w/ gdgd Fairies) * 2015.03.25 Chouzetsu Ultra☆Happy Days / Gidagida da Zubazuba da!! (超絶ウルトラ☆Happy Days / ギダギダdaズバズバda!!) (w/ Ultra Battle Retsuden) * 2015.04.29 PUNCH LINE! (w/ Nakagawa Shoko) |-| Lives= Live CDs & DVDs *2012.01.22 Dempagumi.inc 1st One-man Live CD "Dempa Life wa Owaranyo!~" (でんぱ組.inc 1stワンマン LIVE CD 〜でんぱLIFEはおわらんよっ!〜) *2015.05.13 Denpari Night de Pari in Kokuritsu Yoyogi Daiichi Taiikukan (でんぱーりーナイト de パーリー in 国立代々木第一体育館) *2015.08.05 World Wide☆Denpa Tour 2014 in Nippon Budokan ~Yume de Owaran yo!~ (ワールドワイド☆でんぱツアー2014 in 日本武道館 ~夢で終わらんよっ!~) *2015.08.05 Natsu no Passion! ~Minna ga Orushi, Nakama yade! ~ In Osaka-jo Yagai Ongaku-dou (夏のパッション! ～みんながおるし、仲間やで! ～ in 大阪城野外音楽堂) *2015.08.05 WORLD WIDE DEMPA TOUR 2014 *2015.08.05 WWD Daibouken Tour 2015 ~Kono Sekai wa Mada Shiranai Koto Bakari~ in TOKYO DOME CITY HALL (WWD大冒険TOUR2015～この世界はまだ知らないことばかり～ in TOKYO DOME CITY HALL) *2016.01.06 WORLD TOUR 2015 in FUJIYAMA *2016.06.22 GOGO DEMPA TOUR 2016 Filmography Dramas * 2012 Kaisoku Shojo (怪速少女) - Moe * 2013 Apoyan~Hashiru Kokusai Kuukou (あぽやん〜走る国際空港) - Lovely Pafu Pafu * 2013 Saikou no Rikon (最高の離婚) * 2014 Ultraman Ginga S (ウルトラマンギンガS) - Android One-Zero/Mana * 2016 Juhan Shuttai! (重版出来!) - Rinne * 2017 Koisuru Hong Kong (恋する香港) - Eri * 2017 Meishi Game (名刺ゲーム) - Sophie * 2018 Oh My Jump! ~Shounen Jump ga Chikyuu wo Sukuu~ (オー・マイ・ジャンプ! 〜少年ジャンプが地球を救う〜) * 2018 Kuragehime (海月姫) - Kotone Movies * 2013.09.21 Shiro Majo Gakuen (白魔女学園) - Shiratori Moga * 2015.06.13 Shiro Majo Gakuen Owari to Hajimari (白魔女学園オワリトハジマリ) - Shiratori Moga * 2015.03.14 Gekijoban Ultraman Ginga S (劇場版 ウルトラマンギンガS) - Mana * 2016.09.22 Yamikin Ushijima-kun Part3 (闇金ウシジマくん Part3) - Mone * 2016.10.22 Yamikin Ushijima-kun Part3 The Final (闇金ウシジマくん ザ・ファイナル) - Mone Works Photobooks * 2015.03.13 Super Heroine Shashinshuu Android One-Zero x Moga Mogami (スーパーヒロイン写真集 アンドロイド・ワンゼロ×最上もが) * 2015.12.10 MOGA * 2016.10.24 Dempagumi.inc Art Book (1) "Poison" (でんぱ組.incアートブック（1）「Poison（プアゾン）」) * 2018.02.22 MOGAMI Gallery mogatanpe.png Category:Female Category:1989 Births Category:February Births Category:Aquarius Category:People born in Showa Period Category:Blood Type A Category:2011 Additions Category:Former Dempagumi.inc Member Category:Purple Member Color Category:2017 Departures